The Muggleborn Witch
by fangirlinggrangers
Summary: Lily Evans has spent her whole life following her sister Petunia's every move. But when a strange man comes and tells her about a magical school called Hogwarts, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1: Muggle or Witch

Lily swung the kitchen door open with a crash, "Mom! Dad!" Her mother looked over at her.

"Yes Lily, dear?"

"There's someone here! He said he wanted to see you! Come see what he's wearing!"

Her parents followed her out into the living room, where a man with an extremely long beard, and half moon spectacles was waiting. He was wearing what looked like a bathrobe, covered with stars, and a tall pointed hat. He stood.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans." He held out a hand, which Lily's parents shook in turn. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am assuming you are wondering why I am here."

Her mother nodded.

"I am here on school business. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It has come to our attention, that your daughter, Lily, is a witch." Here he paused.

"Preposterous!" He father bellowed. "How rude! Our daughter, a WITCH?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite right!" He beamed at Lily's parents, but Lily wasn't thinking about that. Instead she was remembering something.

 _She was swinging on the swing, high above the bar, laughing, and smelling the cool wind in her hair._

" _Don't do it!" Petunia was yelling from down below, but it was too late. Lily launched herself into the air, suspended for many more seconds than most could even imagine, and then dropped to the hot asphalt, landing as lightly as a feather._

" _Mummy told you not too!" Petunia was saying, but Lily wasn't listening. She ran over to the grass and picked up a daisy. She put it in her palm, and watched the petals slowly open and close, like a weird, many toothed oyster._

" _How are you doing that?" Petunia was staring._

" _It's obvious, isn't it?" Severus stepped out from behind a tree. "You're a witch."_

Severus had always seemed strange to Lily. He said the vaguest things and his long dark hair covered most of his face. But she had liked something the boy from Spinnet's End. He was funny, and he had an air about him, that all her other friends at school didn't. She had always avoided him though, because Petunia hated Severus, and Lily always followed Petunia's lead. Now she was wondering if it was all true. But what did it mean to be a witch?

" _Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone! Come on Tooney. Let's go!"_ _and the pair of them had stormed away, laughing as they heard Severus call out, "Wait! That's not what I meant! Come back!"_

But now Lily knew it might all be real. Her father snorted. "Magic. Prove it." Dumbledore smiled, and then he was suddenly he burst into flame. Her mother screamed, and just like that, the fire went out, and there sat the strange man, perfectly unharmed. Lily looked him up and down, but there were no signs of any kinds of burns. He handed Lily a letter, and then turned and bowed to her parents.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pub

It had been a week since the strange man had showed up to the Evans household. Every night once Mr. and Mrs. Evans thought Lily and Petunia were asleep, they would talk in rushed whispers. What were they supposed to do? The idea of magic and witches and wizards seemed ridiculous enough as it was, but the fact that _their daughter_ was a witch was overwhelming.  
Every night, Lily would sit on the floor in her and Petunia's room with her ear pressed to the door listening as her parents voices became more and more excited with every sentence. Petunia, on the other hand, would lie in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She knew it was wrong, but she was jealous of her sister. They had done everything together, and this was changing everything.  
It was a sunny day in London as the family wandered the busy streets. Eventually they came to a smaller street lined with all kinds of shops. Lily stopped abruptly halfway down the sidewalk and looked at the piece of parchment in her hand. She had memorized it, but she liked the look and feel of it.  
"It should be around here somewhere..." she muttered looking around. Her eyes stopped on a little shop with an old sign of a cauldron creaking in the wind. Her eyebrows furrowed as they did whenever she was thinking about something. She glanced down at the parchment again before standing up straighter and walking towards the pub. "It's this way."  
Her parents looked at each other shrugging. The place didn't look like anything that could lead to a world filled with wizards like the old man. Petunia quietly followed the rest of her family. As selfish as she knew it was, she was hoping that this was all fake. She didn't want Lily to go do al of this without her. She didn't want to lose her sister.  
So enough they were at the door to the pub. For a minute no one moved or did anything. Lily raised a shaking hand and clutched the door handle. She took a deep breath and turned it quickly, the door easing open. She looked back at her parents and they looked at her smiling, her father giving her a slight nod. Lily forced herself to move her eyes over to the rest of the pub. Her eyes immediately lit up, her green eyes seem to grow as she takes in a sight that would be perfectly normal if it weren't for the people.  
All around, people are sitting, talking, drinking drinks with names written in chalk on boards that Lily had never even heard of. The drinks seemed to be stirring themselves and everything had a magical look to it. All of a sudden, a short little man came up to them and stood right in front of Lily.  
"Are you lost?" he asked looking at them curiously.  
Lily quickly shook her head and reached into her pocket for the parchment. "No, see, I got this letter here from Hogwarts..." she paused holding it out to the man.  
He looked at it for a second before looking up at her smiling. "Of course madam, right this way please," he grinned at her and hustled towards the back of the pub.  
Lily and her parents quickly followed with Petunia slowly walking behind them. She didn't care about any of this and she wouldn't do anything to make anyone think she did.  
Suddenly the man came to a brick wall and stopped abruptly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long stick. He turned back and winked at Lily before tapping some bricks on the wall.  
For a few seconds, nothing happened. Lily looked back at her parents. They looked at her with as much confusion in their faces as in hers.  
But then the bricks started to move. They turned and stacked on each other, creating an opening into an entirely different world.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Lily stared at the road ahead of her with her mouth wide open. It wasn't beautiful, but it was... magical. Even Petunia's jaw dropped before she quickly corrected her face into a scowl. She wasn't allowed to like this. It wasn't her world and never would be. The bartender grinned at them and nodded. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." He walked away leaving the Evans family standing by the entrance in shock.  
Soon enough, they were pushed into the crowd by a family of wizards with lots of children. "SIRIUS!" one of the women snapped. "Hurry up I don't have time for this!" A boy with brown curly hair trotted after them his head down and a frown etched on his face.  
 _Why wasn't he happy?_ Lily wondered. _This is the best place in the entire world!_  
"Come along Lily," Mr. Evans said grinning. "We'd better go and get all of your supplies."  
Lily nodded and they all stepped further onto the road. Lily looked down at her letter and looked at her list. "It says we need to go to the bank first to get Wizarding money. It should be right about there..." she said pointing straight ahead. She looked up and gasped. Ahead of them was a magnificent white building that looked like it could tip over any second. Without waiting for her parents or even Petunia, Lily sprinted off into the crowd, her family quickly following behind.  
When they got to the bank, they were greeted by several weird looking creatures with long noses. Inside the bank it looked even better than on the outside. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and everything was spotless and perfectly in order. Eventually, they stepped up to one of the creatures, whom Lily soon discovered to be a goblin. They exchanged some money for enough Wizarding money to get Lily's school supplies and then some extra.  
They left the bank and continued into the busy pathway again. They spent hours going into all of the shops, buying school supplies for Lily's list, and just wandering around and taking in this little piece of the wizarding world that they would get to see together as a family.  
By the end of the day, they were all very tired. Lily looked down at her list for the hundredth time that day, even though she knew what was missing. "All I need is a wand." she said. This was the part that she had most been looking forward to. A wand sounded so amazing!  
"We'll wait outside for you here darling," Mrs. Evans told her. "You go ahead inside."  
Lily gave them a small smile and ran off into the alleyway. She stopped in front of a small shop with an old sign swinging above the door: _Ollivander's Wand Shop_.  
As Lily gives the door a push, it gives a slight creak and opens to a small store lined with shelf after shelf of boxes with wands tucked inside.  
A voice shook her from her thoughts. "Hello there, miss," he said. "I assume you're here to buy a wand?"  
Lily nodded quickly at the man that stood in front of her. "Yes, sir."  
He nodded at her and walked away from her and towards a shelf, talking while he moved around several boxes. "And what's your name?"  
"Lily. Lily Evans."  
"Please to meet you. My name is Garrick Ollivander." he walked back towards her and handed her a box. "Go ahead and open it."  
Lily slid the top of the box off and looked at the wand inside. It was beautiful. It had small flowers engraved that became smaller as you went further towards the tip of the wand.  
"Go ahead and give it a swish," Mr. Ollivander waved to the box.  
Lily picked it up slowly and gave it a small flick of her wrist. Several of the boxes around her immediately tumbled to the floor. Lily quickly put the wand back in its box and stepped away from it carefully.  
"Not to worry, not to worry," Mr. Ollivander said. "We'll find the right one for you."  
He came back a few minutes afterwards with another box in his hand. He put it in front of her and watched her as she slipped the wand out. It was a bit longer than the last one, and had a spiral running up the sides.  
Lily gave it a smaller swish and she immediately felt a shiver go up her spine. But she didn't feel cold. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. She felt warm inside, as if a light had just been turned on inside her.  
Lily could already tell that this was something she would never be able to forget.


End file.
